Holiday Moments with Emmett
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Just a bit of Fun......Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**So i was decorating my Christmas tree today...I know really early right.....but anyway i was in the Holiday spirit and decided that i felt like doing a bit of writting. It's kinda random but heh it was fun to write. So leave me some reviews and maybe i'll keep writing litle moments......Let me know what you think**

It was the beginning of December and god was it cold in Forks. I mean on a daily basis it's cold, and wet, and sunless, and downright miserable, but add in the fact that it's winter and you just get YUCK. Earlier today Edward had come over, after leaving from the previous night, and we went to his house. It was mid afternoon and we were all sitting around the living room watching the Santa Clause movie.

I cuddled down into Edwards chest and I felt his lips gently kiss the top of my head. All of a sudden Emmett starts humming and then laughing, all the while he has this look on his face like he is thinking really hard, which is strange for Emmett.

"What's so funny Emmett" I asked

"Trust Me Bella, you don't want to know" Alice said with a look of utter disapproval

Have you ever noticed that when someone tells you that you really don't want to know, you always want to know that much more? It's awful and it eats away at you until they finally tell you.

"Yes I do" I said

"No love, you really don't" Edward said, before turning to Emmett with a look that clearly said, keep your mouth shut.

"Emmett if you don't tell me I'll have Jasper make you sob your heart out like a little girl" I treatened

"You would not" Emmett said

"Jasper?" I said

All of a sudden Emmett got really quite and a pained look spread across his face. "Alright, alright make him stop and I'll tell you" he cried

Everybody in the room burst out laughing, except Emmett of course, and Jasper left him alone. I'd definitely have to thank him later.

"So, what was so funny Emmett?" I asked again

"I was just singing Jingle Bells in my head"

"I don't see what's so funny about that" I said honestly

"You will" Alice said as Emmett raced upstairs at Vampire speed. He came back about half a minute later carrying his iPod and a set of speakers, He plugged them in and chose the karaoke version of Jingle Bells.

"Oh Jingle Bells, Bella smells

From a million miles away

Oh what fun it is to sing

About her all day long

Jingle Bells, Bella Smells

Really really good

At least that's what Edward thinks

Yes he really really does"

He paused for what I could only assume was dramatic effect, because lets be honest I couldn't say for breath, before going on.

"A day or two ago

I thought I'd play a prank

And soon Miss Bella might

Get a nasty fright, hehe

It was stealthy and rank

She'll never know

Until it hits her, haha

And then he'll get upset"

Funny thin was nobody was laughing except Emmett, who just happened to be rolling on the floor. I started to realize something, Alice is always right. I really didn't want to know. Emmett's mind was a weird and twisted place, and I don't think I ever want to have any insight into it EVER again. At any rate I really don't want him to finish that song. He'll probably be the one to regret it, because Edward just keeps on a growling at him.

**LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS SO THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEY Guys....Hope you like this....seeing as its getting close to Christmas i thought that id have some fun, put this is only the first part of this little story..._**

"Edward?"

"Yes love" I replied

"When was the last time you celebrated Christmas?" Bella asked. It was something that I'd been thinking quite a bit about lately. I'm not really sure that I even remember the last time. I certainly have no recollection of my human Christmas' and as a vampire….well each day seemingly fades into the next and holidays really aren't that big a deal. I don't think, as a vampire, that I have celebrated a Christmas.

"Edward?" she asked nervously, bringing me out of my contemplation

"To be honest, I can't remember. Holidays aren't really that big when you live through them so many times." I replied

We were lying on our bed and she shifted in my arms so as to look into my face. "Really?" she asked "No Christmas?"

"Not as a rule" I said smiling at the look of indignation on her face.

"What about this year?" she asked "Do you think that everyone would be willing to have a little holiday fun?"

"I don't see why not" I said honestly, we hadn't really had all that much to celebrate in quite a while, and now was as good a time as any, not to mention anything for my Bella.

"In that case I had an idea" she said a little hesitantly

"Which is?" I asked, it really was quite frustrating not being able to read into her beautiful mind

"Well…." She hesitated. Just at that moment Alice burst into the room

"OH MY GOD Bella you are a genius" Alice said enthusiastically "What a fantastic idea, but we don't have much time."

"Would anyone like to fill me in on this wonderful idea?" I asked

"Well, I was thinking that we could all go out together and find a Christmas tree. I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind going shopping for decorations with me and then we could all decorate it as a family" she said excitedly

"That actually sounds like quite a good idea. Alice why don't you go and get Jasper and we will all meet downstairs" I said

Alice left the room, practically bouncing with glee. I reached for my Bella, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and we too made our way down to the living room. On the way I called to Rose and Emmett and as we entered the living room we found that Esme and Carlisle were already there.

Emmett came booming down the stairs with Rosalie rolling her eyes at his excitement. When we were all in the living room Alice and Bella started revealing the plan

"So I thought that seeing as it's Christmas, maybe everyone would enjoy a little bit of holiday fun…" Bella started nervously

"What a wonderful idea dear" Esme said as visions of a spectacularly decorated house played in her mind. She relished any chance to improve her house and she already loved Bella as a daughter and was sure to do anything she suggested.

"I can't remember the last time I decorated a Christmas tree" Carlisle thought aloud

"Well I was thinking that Alice and I, and Rose if you want to, could go out tomorrow and get some lights and decorations and then tomorrow night we could all go out and find the perfect tree." She said

Rosalie and Bella still weren't exactly friends but Rose was certainly starting to warm up to Bella. Perhaps she had caught the festive spirit or perhaps she was simply trying to mend those bridges she had burnt when Bella first became a part of our family but whatever the case may be she, Bella and Alice were planning their shopping trip while Esme and Carlisle talked about Christmas presents and Emmett and Jasper were discussing the perfect tree.

Bella was a miracle in more ways then one. This holiday was going to be the best we had ever had as a family, as our family was truly now complete. The only thing we really need to remember is NO WRAPPING PAPER.

**_More to come soon as i can get it down...love you all for reading....reviews PLEASE, i love reviews, im a review whore_**


End file.
